The Answer
by dontcare89
Summary: This is the answer to the question posed in my other story. I would suggest to read "The Personal Question" first. I hope you enjoy! And this story will be posted in two chapters!
1. Getting ready

**Disclaimer:**** I'm not JK Rowling, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing. **

**Author's Note:**** This is the answer to my other story, "A Personal Question". I would recommend reading that story first, but whatever floats your boat. This is rated NC17 for the second chapter. Enjoy!**

() 

Professor McGonagall's voice was merely a slur of sounds in the back of Ginny Weasley's head. Her mind had been floating around for the past few days and she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything. It was the first Friday of March in her seventh year at Hogwarts; meaning all of the important tests had been taken and she already decided on a career, so why did she have to continue her schooling? Besides, her favorite thing about Hogwarts had graduated last year.

"Ms. Weasley? Ms. Weasley!"

Ginny's head snapped up to look at her Professor.

"The bell rang, Ms. Weasley, you are free to go and daydream in peace now," Professor McGonagall chided.

Ginny looked around, the last of the students were racing out the door. Ginny quickly stood up and picked up all of her books before turning to McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, I've been out of it lately, I'll do better," Ginny promised.

Ginny almost dropped her books at what her Professor said next.

"I know how the teenage mind works," McGonagall _smiled_ at her. "What with day dreaming all the time. Perhaps your grades will improve after those dreams are reached? In which case I hope to see your studies improve next week."

Ginny took a moment to first digest the uncharacteristic smile and then the all-knowing response from her Transfiguration teacher.

"Professor?" Ginny asked with a confused expression.

McGonagall simply replied, "Have a good weekend Ms. Weasley."

After smiling again, McGonagall walked back to her desk and Ginny slowly left the room and made her way to the Gryffindor tower, pondering what the old woman had just said to her.

() 

Since Transfiguration was the last class Ginny had on Fridays, she was able to head up to her dorm right after class, which ended at two o'clock.

When she entered her dorm room at the top of the tower, the first thing she saw was her best friend, Sally, reading a book. The second thing she saw was a big brown box sitting on her bed. The third thing she saw was Sally racing to her, grabbing her books, dropping them, and pointing to the box.

"Open it now!" She said excitedly.

By now, Ginny's head was swimming. She raised one hand to her forehead.

"What's in it?"

"I don't know," Sally said in a strained voice. "When I got here twenty minutes ago it was just sitting on your bed, so I stayed here so I can see what's in it! Open it!"

"Okay, okay!" Ginny sat at the head of her bed, facing the box. Sally sat at the foot of the bed, legs tucked underneath her to get a better view.

The box had packing tape across the top with a letter addressed to Ginny. She opened the letter, but it was in a weird handwriting. After having a closer look, Ginny realized that it wasn't in handwriting, but a mechanical print, the kind that was in text books and what Hermione had once mentioned was made by "computers". She read the letter quickly.

Gin-

Please wear this and be in the Entrance Hall by Six-thirty tonight. 

I can't wait to see you.

"Who's it from?" Sally gushed. 

Ginny handed her the letter without answering. Her mind was racing as she ripped open the box

"_It has to be him, right? I mean, who else would it be? But did he really remember? Well he should, that's for sure…Oh my!"_

Ginny reached into the box with both arms. When she lifted them, a beautiful green dress appeared. She stood up off of the bed and held the dress against her. Sally gasped.

The dress was the definition of 'perfection'. Strapless, the dress started under her arms and didn't stop till it hit the floor. The length was perfect as well as the color. There was ruching along the bodice but started to flow more easily past the hips. The front of the dress was about three inches shorter than the back, so that she would easily be able to walk but still have the back of the dress touch the ground. The fabric was also amazing. It didn't make the dress look stiff at all; instead it looked loose and billowy, yet expensive.

Sally let out a low whistle then said, "Draco knows how to pick'em."

Ginny furrowed her brow. "How do you know it was him?"

Laughter filled the room.

"You're kidding me, right? While you have many admirers, no one would go through this much to ask you out and get rejected. Come on Gin, we all know what day it is too, unless that handy calendar suddenly started lying."

Ginny suppressed a grin and looked sheepishly at her calendar hanging on the wall. The box for that day had been circled many times over in different color highlighters. Inside the circle were only two words: 'one year'.

She bit her lip.

"But would he really come back to Hogwarts?"

"You guys haven't seen each other in a while; letters can only do so much. Plus, one year together? Come on, you _have_ to celebrate it!"

Sally was right. The last time Ginny had seen Draco was on Valentine's Day, when he had surprised her by showing up in Hogsmeade during their trip. They've kept their communication steady with constant letters, but like Sally said, it wasn't enough.

"You will help me get ready, won't you? I only have…four hours."

Sally let out another laugh. "Of course I will! Now go take a long shower and we'll get you all ready."

Ginny tried to take a relaxing shower, but she couldn't hold down her excitement. She was going to see him in less than four hours. She imagined his ear-length white blonde hair, the way his lips fell into his lopsided smile when something amused him. The way his eyes burned into hers right before they kissed. It wasn't only physical, though. He could hold a conversation with her for hours, and he never pressured her to do anything she didn't want to. He was perfect, and he chose her.

By the time Ginny had gotten out of the shower and dried off, it was Three-fifteen. Sally had quite obviously not wasted one moment, though, since the vanity was now full of makeup and hair products. 

Sally pointed to the chair in front of the vanity. "Sit."

Ginny sat down in her robe as Sally moved to stand behind her, parted her hair to the left, and began to dry the hair with her wand.

"So, what do you think he has planned for tonight?" Sally asked.

Ginny shrugged. She seriously had no idea what Draco was planning; he hadn't mentioned meeting her in his letters.

Sally started twisting Ginny's hair around her wand like a hot curling iron.

"Well," Sally started thoughtfully, "do you think…you know…tonight is the night?"

Ginny knew what she was talking about and she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't thought about it too.

When Ginny didn't answer, Sally tried a different question. "Do you think he'll be expecting anything?"

"Not in that department," Ginny assured her. When she saw Sally's confused expression, she explained.

"Well, he doesn't push me into anything. He's very gentle. It also seems like I have the real say in us being physical too. He may try something, subtly though, and if I tense up or do anything to show that I'm not ready for it, he immediately stops and never makes a big deal over it. He really does treat me amazingly well."

"Well, do you think you'd be ready…you know, to have sex tonight?" Sally asked lightly.

Ginny stared up at her best friend in the mirror and thought about the question.

"Well, I've thought about it quite a lot, that's for sure. And depending where the night takes us…"

She trailed off and bowed her head. She then looked up through her eyelashes and into the mirror at her friend. She bit her bottom lip and tried to suppress a smile. Sally threw her head back laughing.

"Ginny's getting laid tonight!"

She couldn't help but laugh herself. "Sally! Not so loud!"

Sally now bit down on her own lip as she finished Ginny's curls. She then gathered the hair to the back of Ginny's head and tied it in a loose elastic band to keep it out of her friend's face while she did her makeup.

She started with some light eyeliner and silver eye shadow as she carefully formed her next question.

Ginny could see her friend look at her with a worried expression. "Something you wanna say?"

"Well…I dunno how to ask this Gin, but we all know about Draco's past sex life. I mean, _everyone _at Hogwarts knows…so how do _you_ feel about it?"

Ginny closed her eyes (so Sally could apply the eye shadow) and thought about the situation. Yes, she knew that Draco was in no way a virgin. Why, he had lost his virginity probably two years ago. He had told her rough parts of his past "relationships", but she never asked for many details.

"Well," Ginny started thoughtfully, "I wonder more about how other people perceive him and me. I wonder if they think I'm just another easy girl of his. He, on the other hand, is very concerned about how I feel about his past, well…sexual experiences I guess. He's worried that I'll suddenly turn on him and tell him that I can't be with him, that his actions were vile. Which, I mean, I certainly don't back sleeping with random girls. But his past is his past. Whether he enjoyed those girls or not, it's none of my business. But now, he's my boyfriend, and I know he hasn't slept with anyone the entire year we've been dating because I trust him."

Sally smiled as she added some mascara and lip gloss to Ginny's already beautiful face.

"I just hope I'm right in trusting him," Ginny added quietly.

Sally took a step back to look at her finished work and nodded, "I'm sure you are."

For the next half and hour, the girls gossiped about random things while Sally painted Ginny's finger and toe nails a metallic silver color. With only a half an hour left, the girls ran around in a frenzy trying to finish Ginny up.

"First things first," Sally stated authoritatively as she opened one of Ginny's drawers. "Underwear."

"Well, obviously a strapless bra," Ginny said as she lifted a black satin bra out of the drawer and threw it on her bed. 

"Hmm, what about the panties?" Sally wondered out loud. "A thong might be asking for it a bit too much, yet granny panties…ugh, let's not go there."

Ginny laughed. "I think I have this covered." She pulled out a pair or low-cut panties. Covering the entire crotch area and rising vertically to the top of the panties was a wide stripe of green fabric. On either side of that were wide stripes of silver lace. On either side of those were again wide stripes of green fabric. The pattern continued till the entire panty was complete.

"Draco loves to see me in his school colors, hence the dress," Ginny explained as she tossed the panties onto the bed next to the green dress. "Something about bringing out the bad girl in me."

Sally laughed as she made her way to the bathroom to give Ginny some privacy while she changed. When Sally returned, Ginny already had her underwear and dress on. Sally walked up and zipped up the back of the dress before plopping down on Ginny's bed to get a better look. 

Ginny was absolutely stunning. Her red hair looked perfect with the color of the dress and the dress itself hung amazingly on her. For some reason, though, she was pouting.

"I don't have any shoes for this!" Ginny exclaimed worriedly.

Sally smirked, "He thinks of everything." She pulled a pair of silver, strappy stilettos from the brown box.

Ginny let out a sigh. "He's _trying_ to kill me, isn't he?"

Sally laughed. "Well, on a different topic, what jewelry are you wearing?"

"Oh, I have that already. I'm wearing the pieces he bought me."

Ginny walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She reached to the back of the drawer and retrieved two jewelry boxes that contained her "good" jewelry, aka what Draco gave her. 

One box held a necklace; made of white gold and with clusters of diamonds all over. Draco had presented her with this expensive necklace on her birthday, and while she tried to fight him, he made sure she kept it. In the second box were diamond earring studs which matched perfectly with the necklace. When he gave them to her last Christmas, she nearly fainted, not expecting something just as spectacular as the last gift. Ginny picked up the necklace a smiled.

"Hey! Cinderella! It's six twenty-five!" Sally said as she broke Ginny out of her reverie. Sally took the necklace from her and clasped it around her neck. Ginny quickly put the earrings on, though it took longer than usual because her hands were starting to shake. Sally removed the elastic that was in Ginny's hair and ran her fingers through the curls. She tucked both sides of Ginny's hair behind her ears, and then pulled the hair from the back to the front so that it fell over her shoulders.

When Sally was done rearranging her hair, Ginny sat down on the edge of her bed. Sally helped her get the stilettos on and then held her hands as Ginny pulled herself up. She shook her head again.

"Remember," Sally said helpfully. "Little steps and just calm down." Ginny nodded.

"One more thing," Sally said as she crossed the room to her own set of drawers. She pulled one out and presented Ginny with a formal silver hand bag. Sally grabbed the lip gloss and mascara from the vanity and tossed them into the bag. She then picked up Ginny's wand, put a shrinking spell on it, and placed it in the bag. After handing Ginny the bag, adjusting the dress a bit, and fluffing up Ginny's hair, Sally took a step back and brought her hands to her heart. 

"You…are…breathtaking," She then shook her head. "Draco, eat your heart out."

Ginny smirked, "Okay, wish me luck then!"

"You don't need luck, but good luck anyways! Oh, and I expect you back here by Monday, at the latest."

"Monday? What will I be out doing that'll take till Monday?"

"I have no idea but I want full details when you return."

Ginny stepped forward and kissed her best friend on both cheeks. "Thanks for helping me get ready."

"No problem! Now leave before he comes up here looking for you himself!"

Ginny smiled and slowly walked out the room and down the stairs. She was glad it was suppertime, so that she didn't have to see many people as she pranced around the school in her formal garb. Actually, she could barely walk in the heels, so it would be more of a slow float around the school. The few people that were not in the Great Hall gave her a strange look before complimenting her wardrobe. 

Ginny stopped right outside the Entrance Hall. She took a few deep breaths. How could she be this nervous to see Draco? The one person in the world who made her totally at ease was in the next room. Why was she standing here when she could be in his arms?

She quickly walked into the next room and stopped at the top of the grand staircase.

There he was.

About thirty feet away, leaning sideways against a pillar was Draco. He was smirking up at the hourglasses that tallied the house points (Slytherin was currently in the lead over second-place Gryffindor by sixty points). When he felt eyes on him, he switched his gaze to the beautiful witch waiting for him at the top of the steps.

Ginny was taken aback by how handsome and peaceful Draco looked. When he looked up at her, his white-blonde hair fell into his eyes. His mouth slacked before he caught himself and smiled brilliantly up at her. Pushing himself away from the pillar, he started walking towards her as she started walking down to him. They met at the bottom of the stairs.

After a few moments of silently smiling at each other, Draco broke the silence.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered while leaning forward and leaving a soft kiss on her lips. "You look gorgeous."

Ginny smiled. "You have great taste."

"And you," he brought his lips to her throat. "Taste great."

Ginny grinned up at the far away ceiling. Should they be doing this in school? No. Did if feel good? Hells to the yes. Draco pulled back and his eyes fell to her bare shoulders. He pursed his lips and shrugged out of his dress coat.

"I seem to have forgotten a jacket for you."

He helped her put on the jacket and rolled up one of the sleeves to reveal her hand. Clasping it tightly, they made their way to the grand door.

"Soooooooo…where are we going?" 

Draco suppressed a huge grin. "You'll see:"

They walked out into the starry night. With a cool breeze in the air, Ginny was glad she had Draco's warm jacket around her shoulders along with his arm snaked around her waist. As they made their way towards the apparation point right outside of the Hogwarts grounds, Ginny started to get worried.

"Am I allowed to leave the grounds?" she asked unsure.

"We have permission. Either McGonagall is a sap for romance or she really likes you," he smirked.

"You really asked McGonagall if I could leave the grounds for the night?"

"For the entire weekend actually."

"Well, that explains what she said to me."

Draco lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, it was nothing, I was daydreaming in class is all," Ginny uncomfortably shifted her gaze to the ground as they stopped at the apparation point.

Draco faced Ginny and brought her close, staring down, trying to read her face.

"And what were you daydreaming of, pray tell?"

Ginny looked up into his eyes, "You of course. Always you," she paused, "are we going?"

Without another word, Draco swiftly turned, apparating them both will a small 'pop'.

() 

**Author's Note:**** I hope you liked that! Haha, I'm halfway through with the second chapter, so please review this one! I like all comments, even criticizing ones! I want to learn! Please help me! And I'll post as soon as I can!**


	2. Let's get it on

**Disclaimer:**** I'm not JK Rowling, if I were, then there probably wouldn't be so many grammar mistakes. **

**Author's Note:**** Here's the second part of the answer to my other story, "A Personal Question". This one is rated Adult (NC17) for good reason. Also, this is my first attempt at writing smut…hope its good. Enjoy!**

Without another word, Draco swiftly turned, apparating them both will a small 'pop'.

Ginny swiveled her head around, taking in her surroundings. Still in Draco's arms, Ginny could see the pebble walkway, the wrought iron gate, and the high stone walls right in front of them. She could also hear soft waves crashing in the background. Ginny was taken aback.

"Your…your summerhouse?" she asked in disbelief.

He took her hand and grinned as they made their way through the front gate.

"I know it's early in the year, but it's really quite peaceful."

They walked through the gate and up the pathway to the front door. Draco politely opened the door and followed his gorgeous girlfriend into his house. He spent most of his time at this house, making it not a summerhouse, but really his only house. If he wasn't here, he was staying at his parent's mansion, but he only visited them on rare occasions. He led her through the house to the dinning room; a room full of windows with an ocean view. A small round table sat in the room with a single glowing candle in the middle of the table. Bouquets of roses circled the table, and with a flick of his wand, two plates of food appeared. After helping her out of his coat and into to her seat, Draco sat across from her as they shared their intimate dinner.

They made comfortable conversation while they ate, discussing Ginny's schooling and Draco's work. When they finished their meal, Draco stood and brought their plates into the kitchen. He returned the next minute, helping her out of her chair and walking with her out back, onto his spacious deck overlooking the ocean. They walked to the end of the deck, staring out over the ocean. Draco leaned forward, elbows resting on the railing, staring peacefully out at the calm tide. Ginny stood next to him, staring at his profile, and decided to ask him the question that was on her mind.

"So you said I'm allowed to be out the entire weekend?"

He nodded.

"Soooo does that mean you have something planned?"

"Of course I do," Draco stood and turned to Ginny with a smile. "But that also means I'm not going to tell you what yet."

The corner of Ginny's mouth rose slightly. It was a typical Draco move to make plans and refuse to tell her what they are until the last minute. She didn't really mind though; it kept their relationship exciting. She leaned forward on her toes to place a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for a wonderful year Draco; I truly love you."

Draco took both of her hands in his and looked her right in the eye.

"Ginny Weasly, I can honestly say I've never felt this way about anyone. I am so in love with you, and I could never imagine experiencing life with anyone else. Happy anniversary baby."

With that, Draco reached into his pants pocket and retrieved a thin black box and presented it to Ginny, who took the box apprehensively. She slowly opened it and gasped at the bracelet inside. Made of white gold with random sparks of diamonds, it matched her necklace and earrings perfectly. She was lost for words. It was too much; how far could this go? Draco delicately removed the bracelet and attached it around Ginny's shaky wrist.

Draco smiled. "I was real happy when I saw you wearing the other two pieces. I hope your silence means you like it?"

Before he knew what was happening, Ginny's arms were wrapped around Draco and she was kissing him passionately. Draco pulled her closely and when their lips parted, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"It's gorgeous, of course, but it's so much!"

"Don't worry, there's not much more. The next and last piece of the set is an engagement ring, which, if I play my cards right, you will be receiving at some point."

Ginny pulled her head back and searched Draco's eyes, which were totally serious. Ginny concentrated hard for a second before whispering to her lover.

"I have something to give you."

Draco's brows furrowed.

"I really don't need anything Ginny, you know that."

"But I really want you to have this," Ginny insisted.

"What is it?"

"Me," she mouthed.

Ginny pushed herself back into Draco so that he was leaning against the railing and she was standing between his legs. Her mouth ambushed his again, and this time, he felt nothing but love and passion radiating from his fiery redhead. His mind reeled. Did she mean what he thought she meant?

Ginny suddenly pulled back, took both of his hands in hers, and led him back inside the house, keeping her eyes on him. They rushed through the kitchen, through the living room, up the stairs and into Draco's master bedroom. They stopped short right inside the door.

Ginny had been in her boyfriend's bedroom before, but it was nothing like she remembered. It had always been neat and pristine. This time, it looked like a tornado had blown through. First, the bed was rumpled and unmade. Clothes littered the floor and drawers were left wide open. Embarrassed, Draco quickly found his wand and flicked it around, sending clothes into their proper drawers or in the hamper, and his bed sheets folded down neatly at the foot of the bed. He smiled sheepishly at Ginny. She obviously didn't mind, as she jumped back on him without saying a word.

Mouths attacking, they waddled their way to the side of the bed. Draco pulled at his tie while Ginny unbuttoned his shirt, never breaking their kiss. When his shirt was off, Ginny's hands blindly explored the broad chest and ripped abs she knew so well. Draco's tongue begged for entrance, and Ginny accepted, pulling him closer to her with his belt, which she quickly unhooked along with his pants. Draco's hands wound around her back and roughly pulled at the zipper to her gorgeous dress. Soon, his pants and her dress were on the ground, which caused Ginny to break their kiss.

"Sorry, but this is beautiful."

She stepped out of the dress, picked it up and walked it over to a couch on the side of the room. When she turned around, Draco, rid of his pants and socks, was laying in the middle of the bed, propped up on his elbows. He let out a low whistle.

"Do you have any idea," he started breathlessly. "How hot you are?"

Ginny looked down and realized what she was wearing. Her strapless black bra, green and gray see-through panties, and stilettos. For the first time in her life, Ginny felt honestly sexy and decided to play it up. She sat on the edge of the couch where her dress lay. She dramatically lifted a leg up so her foot rested on the armrest. She undid the stiletto and dropped it to the floor and did the same for the other. She stood up and sauntered her way to the chest at the foot of his bed. She stepped up and onto his bed.

"You know, since the first time I saw this four-post bed, I've wanted to do this."

She proceeded to carefully swing around the post and back to the bed. She continued to do this and make up some of her own moves until she randomly stopped and leaned her back against the post, facing Draco who was fully entranced by her moves. She arched her back and undid the clasp to her bra. She held it tight against her, biting her lip, then slowly let it drop to the ground. She ran a hand through her hair, over her shoulder, caressed her right breast, and down her flat stomach to her panty line, where she lightly tugged them down as a tease, but stopped and took a step forward. Eyes glued to his, she sank to her knees and crawled until she was straddling his hips and kissed him passionately.

He flipped them over, so he was on top, her legs wrapped around his hips, and his hands immediately went to her breasts, massaging them. He broke the kiss and sat up while lightly pinching her nipples. He gave her a throaty growl.

"If people wonder how a Slytherin could fall in love with a Gryffindor, then they've obviously never seen you in bed. Merlin, you're seducing,"

He leaned forward and kissed a line from her collarbone to her bellybutton, interjecting words between each kiss. "And I…blame…no, _thank_…these colors," he tugged lightly at her panties, "for doing…that…to you, however," he sat up and looked her in the eye. "I can't help but ask; are you sure you want to do this?"

She slightly rubbed her pelvis against his stomach. "Don't you?"

"Gods yes, I just want to make sure this is right for you. I don't want to…push you into anything."

Ginny sat up and reached a hand to touch Draco's face.

"I love you Draco, more than I could ever put into words. And I trust you…with my heart and my body."

She climbed into his lap and put her mouth to his ear.

"I want you to be my first," she whispered. "I want you to be my only. And right now, I _really_ want you inside me."

Draco didn't need to hear anymore. He reached over the side of the bed to his wand that was earlier discarded on the floor and picked it up. He mumbled a spell at Ginny's abdomen and dropped his wand to the floor again.

"Birth control," Draco said nonchalantly. He then sat back to slid off his boxers, freeing his erection. So far, nothing was new. He had of course seen her without a top on before and she had given him hand-jobs a number of times. But what was coming next was new; for one of them atleast.

Ginny scooted back on the bed tentatively. She was ready for this, she knew that. And she was totally honest when she said she wanted him in her. But now that it was so close, she couldn't help to be nervous, which Draco sensed.

"Don't be scared, love. If you're sure you want to do this, I'll be careful."

Ginny nodded. She was foolish to be so jumpy. She laid her head back on the pillows and Draco settled between her legs. Draco's hands outlined her torso; starting on the side of her breasts, sliding in on her waist and flaring back out on her hips where he rested his hands on her panty line. He slipped his two index fingers in the sides and she lifted her hips to allow him to slide the fabric off. After tossing them to the floor, Draco stilled**, staring** at his girlfriend. He shook his head as he crouched over her.

"Too beautiful," he whispered. He then started kissing her, quickly deepening the kiss and allowing his hands to wander her naked body. He resorted to resting his left forearm on the bed to support his weight, his legs on either side of her right leg, while his right hand slid from her breasts to her curls. When his hand slowly creeped more south, Ginny complied by spreading her legs and bending her left knee to rest her foot flat on the bed. The pointer and middle finger on Draco's right hand moved in slow circles on Ginny's clit. Shocked by the sudden move, Ginny broke her kiss to gasp as Draco's mouth moved to her neck. Draco's hand continued to rub her clit, slowly gaining speed and pressure. Ginny closed her eyes and moved her head from side to side; the pleasure was so much she didn't know what to do with herself. Draco kissed his way down to suck on one of her nipples, while his thumb took the place of his fingers and he abruptly slid his index finger into her warmth. She stopped moving and let her lover's moves take over her body.

Draco repeatedly fingered her and soon added his middle finger to the thrusting. Ginny's back arched slightly as his two fingers shoved into her repeatedly and his thumb made their slow circles on her clit. Ginny couldn't take it any more. She wanted him. She needed him. She hungered for him to be in her.

"Draco," she barely whispered, "Draco…please. Love me. Make love to me. Now darling…inside me."

Draco quickly extruded his fingers and wiped her wetness onto his enlarged shaft. He moved his legs to be in between hers, which spread wider to allow him to kneel there. His hands held onto her hips and he looked at her anxious face.

"Tell me if I should stop."

He leaned forward and placed his left hand on the bed by her breast and her arm snaked up his till she was holding onto his shoulder. His other hand took a hold of his penis and led it to her entrance. He moved his hand to her hip and looked her dead in the eye as he slowly pushed into her.

She felt like screaming, or atleast twisting out of his reach. She settled with slightly raising her body up the bed, as if to mirror his moves. It didn't do much though, as he was soon blocked by her virginity.

Right before persistently pushing through this barrier, he whispered, "I love you, Gin."

Her head snapped back, her eyes closed tight, and her fingers dug into his shoulder. She bit her lip and small sounds escaped here and there. After what felt like forever, she opened her eyes to see him still staring at her, waiting for the go ahead. She nodded, and they were off.

He started slowly, as promised, and she felt pain for the first few strokes. Soon, the pain, though present, took a passenger seat to pleasure.

Draco picked up speed and soon started to quietly pant while Ginny moaned his name every few thrusts. Before she knew what was happening, Ginny's body started to quiver and she closed her eyes while her orgasm ripped through her body. She soon felt Draco empty into her as he breathed her name over and over.

Draco pulled out and collapsed next to her, scooping her into his arms so her face was pressed to his neck. They were silent as their breathing and heart rates slowed.

"That was…" Draco started.

"Perfect," Ginny finished.

Draco reached and pulled the sheets up over their entwined bodies. Digging her face into his neck, Ginny broke the silence.

"Honestly Draco, thank you. For everything. The jewelry, this entire last year, tonight. I'm just so happy that you were my first for so many things, and hopefully many more things to come."

Draco pouted his lips. "I want to thank you as well. I also want to say sorry, again. How I wish you were my first and only. I do, however, plan on experiencing all other firsts with you."

Ginny placed a kiss on his throat.

"I'd have it no other way."

**Author's Note:**** Yay!! Haha, story complete! I actually had fun writing this. Even though the story's over, I'd still appreciate some reviews so my next story can be even better! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
